


Fire It Up

by lyreann



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve知道这是他一直渴望的，对于Bucky也是，但在这之前他们从来没有这么做过。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire It Up

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次完整挑战NC-17的结果……之前环太那篇最多算半块肉（x  
> 没有任何情趣梗，没有（x

Steve知道这是他一直渴望的，对于Bucky也是，但在这之前他们从来没有这么做过。  
  
Bucky总觉得他像某个易碎品，而Steve，不管他可以如何在被痛揍时毫不妥协地说“我可以这么耗上一整天”，他那副干巴巴的瘦小身躯依然足够让他将关于Bucky的幻想深埋心中，埋到他自己都不敢在意念中触及的深处。  
  
而事实是，他们一直彼此渴望，那是一种灵魂已经结为连理但肉体却没有结合的干渴。他们不久前才从封锁线后方敌人的阵营设法生还，又徒步跋涉了三十英里，接着马不停蹄地继续行军，之后又是不久前在酒吧里的一轮又一轮的干杯庆贺，他们都该很累了，但是他们一秒钟也不想多等了。  
  
Steve关上身后的门，刚转过身就被Bucky扑过来压在门板上，他被吓了一跳，但并没有抵抗。刚才还在酒吧里的时候，Bucky同他相接的灼热目光就要让他受不了了，终于彼此接触的时候，体内深埋的火星忽然一下子就燎原一般燃烧了起来。他模模糊糊明白Bucky想做什么，并且还有些期待。前一秒他们还在门廊里亲吻着，后一秒他们就一起倒在地板上，两人身上的衬衣都不知去了哪儿。Bucky的嘴唇里有烈酒和火焰的味道，Steve感到自己硬了，他用仅剩的还能发挥作用的理智想道，他身上的裤子是什么时候被脱掉的？  
  
一切都进行得那么顺利而迅速，但是Bucky的手突然停下来了。  
  
“你确定吗？”他看着Steve，脸上带着试探的表情，好像在担忧会不会吓到了自己，那个表情让Steve微微地觉得恼火。  
  
“别说废话——”好好干你的活，但是他没说完，因为他刚开口，Bucky就捕捉到了他想传达的信息，伸手握住了他的勃起。深色头发的男人惯常用枪，指腹上覆着粗糙的薄茧，那只手握住Steve的性器，柔缓而又有技巧的有节奏地撸动，他忍不住一激灵倒抽了一口气。“嘿，队长，别表现得这么像个处男，我们还有好多事情要做——”Bucky嘴角边挂着一丝坏笑，手上不轻不重地捏了一下，“——等等，我意识到你可不就是个处男吗。”  
  
“比起嘲笑我……你能做点……实质性的事情吗……”Bucky有意用大拇指揉过Steve的铃口，让后者口中的话语消失在一声喘息中。这不公平，Steve想，你怎么能指望他在被Bucky握住了阴茎的情况下还能斗嘴斗得过对方？  
  
“慢慢来，小处男，我们必须悠着点儿，我可不想伤到你。”虽然他等得实在有点太久了，他真想顺着之前激烈的节奏就这么进入身下的人——“你清楚我们要做什么，对吧？”  
  
有一个片刻，Steve的脸上露出了不太确信的神情，他微微张着嘴，刚刚亲吻过后水润的下唇让Bucky想起成熟的樱桃的颜色。他忍不住舔舔嘴唇，另一只手按住对方圆润的下唇，滑进温热的口腔之中。Steve顺从地含住了那几根手指，吮吸着它们。  
  
Steve生涩的反应让Bucky觉得可爱的要命，而这个在性事方面毫无经验和技巧可言的青年默许了他此刻对他为所欲为，这本身已经让他感受到一种满足。“别现在就射出来，为我忍着点，Steve。”他放开了Steve的阴茎，沾着前液的手指顺着肌肉紧实的小腹往上移动，揉捏着Steve形状饱满的胸脯和粉色的乳首。金发青年柔软的舌头卷过Bucky伸入自己口腔中的手指，口中不时漏出喘息。  
  
他承认，对于Steve的变化他仍然感到有些眩晕，但那与他对Steve的情感无关。实际上，当Steve还是那个瘦瘦小小的Steve的时候，他就爱他，渴望他了，他从不曾因为Steve的外表而消退过那份渴望，但是如今这幅精壮健美的身躯却更助长了他们之间的火苗。他更想要他了。重要的是，Steve也不再否认他的渴望了。  
  
Bucky从他口中抽出手指，带出的津液划过一条水亮的痕迹留在青年的唇边和下颌上。他分开Steve弯曲起来的双腿让它们摆成一个M形，被唾液打湿的食指按压着穴口处的嫩肉。“Bucky，这——”那根手指进入体内的时候Steve忍不住身体一僵，“嗨，别担心，放轻松，”他捋开Steve被汗水沾湿的额发，安抚着他，“没事的，相信我，宝贝。”  
  
Steve尝试放松身体，Bucky满意地吻了吻他的额头，又塞进去一根手指。他微微曲起指节的时候Steve忍不住颤抖着双腿小声惊呼。那两根手指在肠壁内搅动刮擦的感觉怪异又奇妙。Bucky将第三根手指挤进来之后他突然不可抑制地颤抖了一下，酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎爬上脊背，让他不自觉地蜷起脚趾。“这里吗——”Bucky微微用力再次顶过那个点，引来Steve再一次惊喘。  
  
“Bucky——”他眨了眨被生理性的泪水模糊视线的双眼，眼前发生的一切让他觉得自己正在失控，好像正和这个与他一同长大的熟悉的青年一步步结伴走上云端，那是美好的，也是危险的——但他愿意这么进行下去，失去对自己身体的掌控，只要那个掌控他身体的人是Bucky。  
  
Steve知道这是他一直渴望的，对于Bucky也是，他们从来没有这么做过，他们等待了太久了。  
  
Steve的呼唤好像某种信号，Bucky抽出手指，调整了一下姿势，用沾着Steve的唾液和肠液的手握住自己早已挺立的性器。他轻轻拍了拍Steve的臀部，粗硬的器官抵在金发青年的入口处摩擦了几下。“记得我说的吗？放轻松，一切交给我，会很棒的，相信我。”  
  
“我相信你——呜！”  
  
Bucky一点一点推进他的身体，即使有过手指的拓展，最初的进入还是让Steve几乎难以承受。粗大坚挺的器官撑开火热的内壁，强硬地挤进那条狭窄的甬道。“放松，放松，就是这样，对。”Bucky仍然一边吻着他的脖颈和锁骨一边安抚他，当他含住自己的耳垂的时候从脖子后面传出的酥痒让Steve觉得自己全身都软了。Bucky在他体内挺进的每一寸他都能清清楚楚的感觉到，他能感觉到他的形状，他的节奏，感受到对方温柔克制的动作里隐含的狂热的冲动。  
  
Bucky伸出手捋了捋Steve额前的金发。Steve将他全部吞入了。他微微喘了口气伏在金发青年的胸口上让对方适应了一会儿自己的存在，Steve修长的双腿架在他的肩膀上。  
  
“你感觉还好？”  
  
“我——我想没问题——”  
  
Bucky扣住他的腰开始缓缓摆动，一开始只是小幅度的，浅浅的抽插，渐渐地，他们开始契合彼此的身体，律动到达一致，进出也畅快起来，他开始加快节奏和力度。他碾过Steve身体里那个要命的点的时候金发青年抑制不住地呜哼了一声，脚趾痉挛一般地蜷曲着，胸口和脸颊白皙的皮肤则早已染上粉色。Bucky已经熟悉了Steve体内的弱点，他开始集中进攻那一点，Steve扭动腰肢无力地张着双腿吞吐他的武器，时不时漏出细碎呻吟的口中喊着他的名字。  
  
“哦，Steve，说不定美国队长会被我操到射出来呢。”他快速一顶又缓缓抽出，温度惊人的柔软肠壁被他挤开，又颤栗着重新覆上来包裹住他的感觉妙不可言。眼前的躯体让他几乎为之发疯，让他想丢掉剩余的理智，狠狠地、用力地在那柔软的内里冲撞。“天哪，我一想到你前面还是个处子就好有罪恶感，救救我吧，队长。”  
  
“你是把力气都用到说风趣话上面了吗——啊嗯——”  
  
Bucky猛的一刺抵达他的深处，Steve忍不住呻吟出声。他低下头吻着Steve被汗水打湿的额角，“我当然是把力气留到重要的事情上了。不过看起来我还不够努力，因为你竟然还能和我斗嘴。”  
  
Steve微微扬起头看着他，伸出双手抱住他的头颅，手指插入深色的头发之中。  
  
“你不用这么……克制，”他的脸看起来更红了，“现在，你不必担心会把我弄坏了。”  
  
“是的，”Bucky微笑起来，“可是我珍视你，不管你是什么模样。我想让你拥有最棒的体验。你喜欢这样吗？”  
  
“是的——啊——”  
  
Bucky继续抽插，与刚才不同，更快速、更猛烈，每一下都顶到最深处。Steve不断地在抽离留下的空虚与重新被填满的饱胀感之间交替着，感到脚下正在行进的云梯越升越高，他捧住Bucky的脸，挺起腰身吻了上去。  
  
“我爱你。”在呼吸交缠的气息里他将话语送入对方的唇齿之中，感到自己的身体深处仍因Bucky的冲撞而颤抖着，因而他的话音也是颤抖着的。那句话仿佛打开了某个未知的开关，Bucky猛地将他压在地上，地板撞痛了他的肩部，但他毫不在意，在些微的疼痛刺激下，从下腹传来一直蔓延到四肢百骸的快感更加清晰。“我也爱你，Steve，”Bucky哑着嗓子，粗重的喘息让他想起某种兽类，“我也爱你。”Bucky完全压在他身上，他的身体被折成了一个不可思议的角度。Bucky压在他身上吻着他，汗水从他们的胸口一直流淌到两人交合的地方。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
Bucky再一次握住他前面早已一塌糊涂的器官撸动起来。前后夹击的快感让青年很快就要缴械投降。高潮来临的时候他们一起发出了压低的吼叫，他们到了云端的最高点——有那么几秒钟，Steve觉得脑中一片空白，一切声音都消失了。晕眩过去以后，最开始又出现在他视野里的是Bucky那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
  
他保持着伏在他身上的姿势，也在微微喘着气。他微笑着，以一种无论何时都让Steve感到心动的方式，“那太棒了，不是吗，宝贝？”  
  
高潮的余韵过后Bucky并没有抽身起来。他支起身子，手肘撑在地上将Steve固定在狭小的空间里，挑起一边眉毛看着Steve，脸上带着半询问的表情。  
  
Steve用小腹的力量挺起上身，再一次吻了吻他。  
  
那就算是个默许了。  
  
  
  
那是他们所经历过的最疯狂的夜晚之一。他们在地板上纠缠着，Steve曲起双腿太久到他都觉到了酸麻。Bucky让他跪趴在沙发前从后面贯穿他，在Steve的臀肉上留下了发红的指印。他还恶意地让Steve自己坐上来扭动身体，在半途中又忍不住将Steve压在沙发上干他。当他们终于满足地分开的时候，两个人都伸展开四肢摊在地板上看着头顶上方的天花板，感受着余韵慢慢消去。  
  
Steve平复了呼吸，“你知道，”他忍不住笑起来，“现在和我比体力是个愚蠢的选择。”  
  
“我真不敢相信你刚才说了什么，Steve，你知道这句话在现在的情景下说出来有多色情吗？哦不，等等，我不敢相信的事情已经发生过了，我刚刚和高尚的美国队长度过了一个荒淫的夜晚。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，你今天晚上话说得太多了。”  
  
Bucky长长地出了一口气，翻了个身侧躺着面向他。  
  
“只要你下令，队长。”  
  
然后他支起身子，凑过来，在这个夜晚最后一次吻上了Steve的双唇。  
  
  
  
=FIN=


End file.
